jugglefandomcom-20200215-history
Halfshower
Show infobox for: 53= |-|(6x,4x)= |-|73= |-|75= |-|(8x,4x)= |-|93= |-|(8x,6x)= A halfshower is a pattern where one hand does outside throws and the other hand does inside throws. It can be done in any 2-handed period 2 crossing siteswap that isn't a shower. If one hand throws higher than the other, that hand does outside throws. : 5 ball halfshower 3 up 360 animation : 5 ball halfshower 5 up 360 animation Outside throws with rings and clubs are normally done with the props turned sideways (flat fronts). In a halfshower, the flat fronts can be thrown behind the other throws to avoid collisions. You can transition from a 5 ball cascade to the synch halfshower (6x,4x) the same way you would transition to (6x,4)* - make two crossing throws from one hand in the cascade at 6 ball height: ...5555555555 6x56x1x (6x,4x)(6x,4x)(6x,4x)(6x,4x)(6x,4x)... (The 1x is a very short pause in the pattern while holding a ball in the hand that would have thrown next after the second 6x.) To transition back to the cascade, do a pair of (6x,4x) throws with the lower throw at 5 ball height: ...(6x,4x)(6x,4x)(6x,4x)(6x,4x)(6x,4x) (6x,5)(1x,5)! 5555555555... (The (1x,5) is just the first cascade throw, while holding a ball in the other hand a little longer than usual. The exclamation mark means that there is no empty beat after the synchronous (1x,5) pair.) : Siteswap transition animation The term "halfshower" is also sometimes used for crossing patterns where one hand throws higher than the other without doing outside throws. Some jugglers find this to be the easiest way to juggle an even number of objects, especially 6 clubs. __TOC__ doing a halfshower]] World records Halfshower world records with publicly available video evidence: Halfshower with outside throws *5 ball halfshower: 8 minutes and 18 seconds by Ethan Brain in 2017 (video) *6 ball halfshower: 2 minutes and 51 seconds by Luca Pferdmenges in 2018 (video) *7 ball halfshower: 1 minute by Thomas Dietz and Christian Hauschild in 2015 (video) *8 ball halfshower: 159 catches by Thomas Dietz in 2014 (video) *9 ball halfshower: 39 catches by Matan Presberg in 2017 (video) *10 ball halfshower: 20 catches by Luke Davies in 2017 (video) *11 ball halfshower: 15 catches by Luke Davies in 2017 (video) *12 ball halfshower: 14 catches by Alex Barron in 2012 (video) *5 ring halfshower: 1 minute and 21 seconds by Jp Deltell in 2017 (video) *6 ring halfshower: 86 catches by Thomas Dietz in 2015 (video) *7 ring halfshower: 55 catches by Anthony Gatto in 2008 (video) *9 ring halfshower: 11 catches by Anthony Gatto in 2006 (video at 35:56) *4 club halfshower: 3 minutes and 8 seconds by Willy Colombaioni in 2015 (video) *5 club halfshower: 1 minute and 16 seconds by Willy Colombaioni in 2019 (video) *6 club halfshower: 38 catches by Wes Peden in 2012 (Synthetic video at 17:10) Unverified claims: *5 ball halfshower: 8 minutes and 20 seconds by Paweł Witczak in 2007 (claim) *5 ball halfshower: 1 hour, 17 minutes, and 9 seconds by Thomas Dietz (claim) *6 ball halfshower: 2 minutes and 56 seconds by Ben Beever in 2004 (claim) *6 ball halfshower: 3 minutes by Paweł Witczak in 2008 (claim) *6 ball halfshower: 4 minutes and 50 seconds by Haavard Hvidsten in 2007 (claim) *6 ball halfshower: 24 minutes by Thomas Dietz in 2007 (claim) *7 ball halfshower: 2 minutes and 4 seconds by Thomas Dietz in 2004 (claim) *8 ball halfshower: 169 catches by Thomas Dietz in 2004 (claim) *10 ball halfshower: 23 catches by Luke Davies (claim) *4 club halfshower: 6 minutes and 52 seconds by Rob Crites in 2009 (claim) *4 club halfshower: 6 minutes and 34 seconds by John Caudrey in 2009 (claim) *4 club halfshower: 4 minutes and 29 seconds by Richard Santoss in 2009 (claim) *4 club halfshower: 3 minutes and 35 seconds by Wesley Wright in 2007 (claim) *4 club halfshower: 3 minutes and 15 seconds by Jay Linn in 2016 (claim) *7 club halfshower: 10 throws by Thomas Dietz in 2008 (claim) Halfshower siteswap *7 ring (8x,6x): 68 catches by Alexey Isamukhamedov in 2018 (video) *8 ring 97: 32 catches by Pavel Evsukevich in 2010 (video) *9 ring (ax,8x): 12 catches by Alexey Isamukhamedov in 2018 (video) *6 club 75: 1 minute and 15 seconds by Thorsten Barucha in 2004 (video) *7 club (8x,6x): 20 catches by Wes Peden in 2016 (video) *8 club 97: 8 catches by Daniel Eaker in 2009 (video) Unverified claims: *4 club 53: 47 minutes and 20 seconds by Thomas Dietz in 2004 (claim) *6 club 75: 3 minutes and 20 seconds by Thomas Dietz in 2007 (claim) *8 club 97: 8 catches by Eivind Dragsjø in 2016 (claim) ]] Siteswap exercises You can use these exercises to practice the same kinds of throws that are done in halfshower patterns, before you learn the full pattern. Some of the siteswaps listed below are shortened to leave out parts where you’re not doing anything. Click on them to see animations of the exercises (without the outside throws). You should practice doing these starting with your right hand and with your left hand, so that you will be able to do the pattern on either side. 4 ball halfshower: Prerequisites: 4 ball fountain, 3 ball halfshower Exercises to prepare for 53: *1 ball 5 *3 ball 5 *2 ball 53 *2 ball 505 *3 ball 531 *3 ball 535 *3 ball 53505303 5 ball halfshowers: Prerequisites: 5 ball cascade, 4 ball halfshower Exercises to prepare for (6x,4x): *1 ball 6x *2 ball (6x,4x) *2 ball (6x,0)(6x,0)(0,0)* *3 ball 6x *3 ball (6x,2x)(6x,4x)(0,0) *4 ball (6x,4x)(4,2) *4 ball (6x,4x)(6x,4x)(4,0) Exercises to prepare for 73: *1 ball 7 *3 ball 7 *2 ball 73 *2 ball 707 *3 ball 731 *3 ball 737 *3 ball 7370700303 *4 ball 73 *4 ball 7373 *4 ball 7373707303 6 ball halfshower: Prerequisites: 6 ball fountain, 5 ball halfshower Exercises to prepare for 75: *1 ball 7 *3 ball 7 *2 ball 75 *2 ball 707 *3 ball 751 *3 ball 757 *3 ball 70707 *4 ball 75 *4 ball 7575 *5 ball 75751 *5 ball 757570752 *5 ball 757570757505 7 ball halfshower: Prerequisites: 7 ball cascade, 6 ball halfshower Exercises to prepare for (8x,6x): *1 ball 8x *2 ball (8x,6x) *2 ball (8x,0)(8x,0)(8x,0)(0,0)* *3 ball 8x *3 ball (8x,2x)(8x,6x) *3 ball (8x,4x)(0,0) *4 ball (8x,6x)(2,2)(4,2) *4 ball (8x,6x)(8x,6x)(0,0)(4,0) *5 ball (8x,4x)(8x,6x) *5 ball (8x,6x)(8x,6x) *5 ball (8x,4x)(8x,6x)(8x,6x) *6 ball (8x,6x)(8x,6x)(6,2) *6 ball (8x,6x)(8x,6x)(8x,6x)(6,0) Variations *Crossing high-low patterns with the low throws as outside throws *Crossing high-low patterns with all the throws as outside throws *Tennis *Reverse tennis *Full reverse *Statue of Liberty *Pseudohalfshower *High-low halfshower *Shower *7733 *(8x,4x)* *534 *(6x,4)* *(6,4x)* Category:Patterns Category:Siteswaps Category:Ground state siteswaps Category:Excited state siteswaps Category:Period 2 patterns Category:1 high 1 low